This research is intended to study a cohort of HIV-infected women to: 1) determine the prevalence of, and factors associated with, genital tract disorders; 2) measure the incidence of, and risk factors for, new genital tract infections and cervical atypia; and 3) determine the prevalence of breast disorders and malignancies. We implemented patient health education protocols for teaching HIV positive women about contraceptive alternatives, reproductive decision- making, and condom use at each study visit: baseline, 6 months, 1 year and 18 months. With the GYN technician making reminder calls to women before their appointment, our show rate is approximately 50%.